


Not Even A Little Bit?

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Awesome Lydia, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia Martin, McCall Pack, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, anyway enjoy, but then for the long ones it's just angst after angst with barely any fluff, it's like I just don't write angst for short fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles' feelings for Scott are no secret. It's not that he doesn't try to be discreet, it's just that nearly all of his friends are werewolves or some sort of supernatural being - or even just really observant. The one person who Stiles is sure doesn't know? Scott. But then Lydia just happens to stumble upon a rather interesting paragraph about emissaries falling in love with their alphas in the book she's reading during lunch and she just can't resist telling Stiles. It turns out, Scott knows a lot more than he lets on.





	Not Even A Little Bit?

"Anything interesting?" Stiles asks after swallowing his mouthful of food, peering over Lydia's shoulder to look at the book she's currently reading. 

She whips her head around to look at him, eyes narrowing. Stiles immediately puts his hands up and leans back into his original position, huffing as he shoves another forkful of food into his mouth. She turns her attention back to the book. Her hair is partly covering her face but Stiles can see the sly grin that spreads across her lips.

"Y'know, this part is actually pretty interesting," Lydia says. She glances up and her eyes seem to move past Stiles, focusing on something beside him - and since Scott is the one sitting beside him, he's guessing this isn't going to be good.

Then she looks at Stiles, her grin more of a smirk now. "Apparently, it's very common for a pack's emissary to fall in love with their Alpha," she says and the slight quiver in her voice lets her amusement show as she holds Stiles' gaze. "It happens in nine out of ten packs. And considering the fact that the two emissaries we've met have both been in love with their former alphas, I'd say it's pretty accurate."

Stiles squints at Lydia, his mouth hanging open as he silently asks her what the hell she's doing. She _knows_ that he's in love with Scott. She figured it out within a week after they had just started talking but she never brought it up until they were closer and were actually starting to become friends. She promised to keep his secret but still advised him to talk to Scott.

But ever since they became part of the same pack and they started being around each other every day, Lydia has constantly been finding any opportunity to drop some sort of subtle hint, just teasing Stiles right in front of Scott without him even knowing it.

It's not much of a surprise that the rest of their friends all caught on pretty quickly, mostly thanks to them having supernatural senses and being able to _smell_ the longing every time Stiles is even in the same room as Scott. But Stiles chooses to blame Lydia and her teasing for their non-supernatural friends finding out - and by that he means Allison, who was already looking at him with a knowing look in her eyes every time Stiles was with her and Scott so really it's more his fault for being painfully obvious about it.

Thankfully, Scott is somehow still oblivious. At least, Stiles is assuming he is. He hasn't said anything about it or brought it up or started acting weird around him so, Stiles is taking that as a good sign. 

But if Lydia keeps going like this, it's not gonna be long before Scott finally picks up on it. He's not stupid, Stiles is just really good at hiding his feelings and Lydia is about to undo five years worth of work with just a few simple sentences. 

Stiles finally responds, rolling his eyes as he swallows his food. "Yeah, and both of those unrequited loves ended tragically. And with death." 

"Who said anything about the love being unrequited?" Lydia asks, her smirk growing. She pauses and tilts her head to the side, probably waiting to see if Stiles can dig himself into an even deeper hole. Then she shrugs and looks back down at the book. "I mean, it doesn't say anything about it, but it seems pretty likely that the alpha would fall in love with the emissary as well. After all, alphas and emissaries have the strongest bonds out of everyone in the pack." 

It's like she's not even trying to be subtle anymore and she's just outright telling Scott that Stiles is in love with him. The more she goes on, the more flushed Stiles becomes because Scott is sitting right next to him but he's been quiet this entire time and he doesn't know what to make of his silence. He hasn't even snuck a glance at him, worried about what his reaction will be. 

A few seconds of them just sitting there, the rest of their friends knowing exactly what is going on and pretending that they're not waiting to see what's going to happen next. And then - 

"It does seem pretty likely," Scott agrees with Lydia, voice calm and not giving anything away. 

Stiles turns his head to look at him, eyes a little wide. He tries to act normal but normal for Stiles isn't what it is for others. He settles for closing his mouth as it had fallen open and trying to get his words right before attempting to speak.

"It does?" He asks cautiously and then immediately tries to correct himself, despite no one else even saying anything. "I mean, sure, it's possible. But it's also highly unlikely. We've only met two emissaries and yeah, they were both in love with their alphas but - but maybe that's why they became their emissaries?" He has no idea where he's going with this but he can feel all of his friends' eyes on him, including Scott's and he just can't stop talking, saying anything that sounds even slightly logical.

"Maybe it's not that the emissaries fall in love with their alpha. Maybe that person falls in love with an alpha and then said alpha makes them their emissary. Therefore, the probability of someone who is already an emissary falling in love with an alpha is extremely low."

He finally stops, breathing a little uneven as he glances at his friends. Most of them are wearing similar expressions; amused by Stiles' lame attempt at an excuse, confused because he was talking so fast that it got a little jumbled somewhere in the middle, and barely suppressing laughter. 

"Why exactly are you so defensive about this?" Isaac speaks up, head tilting innocently as he folds his arms on the table. 

Stiles has never wanted to punch Isaac in the face more than he does right now. 

"Yeah, Stiles," Lydia joins in, feigning just as much innocence, "Why _are_ you so defensive about this? I mean," she casually shrugs, "it's not like I said it happens to every emissary. You'll probably be one of the ones that don't fall for their alpha. That's if you can resist Scott's dazzling charm, of course." 

Stiles hates that he knows Lydia was only half joking as she said that last part. And he also hates how his mind has gone completely blank, no good comebacks or witty retorts sitting on the tip of his tongue. The only thing his mind is focused on right now is how fast his heart is beating, which is pretty fast and definitely noticeable to anyone with heightened hearing. 

He ignores the smirks he receives from nearly all of his friends and he avoids looking at Scott completely, facing Lydia instead. 

"I'm not defensive," he replies and he already knows how pathetic it sounds. "I was just making a point. Not every emissary is destined to fall in love with their alpha. And I'm the perfect example of that."

At that, both Isaac and Malia snort, unable to contain their laughter. Stiles glares at them.

"You sure about that?" 

Scott's voice coming out of nowhere, and so close to Stiles, nearly makes him jump out of his seat. But then he's processing what he just said and he's turning to face him with the most terrified and confused feeling he has ever felt twisting his stomach. He only manages to get out a simple, slightly strangled, "what?" before Scott shrugs. 

"Are you sure you're the best example of an emissary who hasn't fallen in love with their alpha?" He asks, voice actually a little curious. 

Stiles just sits there staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open because how the hell is he supposed to respond to that? Of course he isn't the best example. He's the worst. He is literally so in love with Scott that he couldn't be further from the best example. But he can't just come out and say that. 

"Yeah, I actually do," he answers, plastering on fake confidence and hoping Scott won't see right through him and his lie. "As charming and good-looking as you are, dude, I ain't in love with you. And I probably never will be. Have you forgotten about my ten-year plan? Well, more like fifteen-years if my memory serves me right."

He couldn't believe he was resorting to bringing up his past crush on Lydia. Those feelings faded quite a few years ago but he's just been keeping up the act and pretending he's still in love with her because it's much easier than risking Scott finding out the truth. Lydia knows about this and has played along with it fairly well. He's just hoping she's not going to betray him now. 

"Oh, right," Scott says, nodding slowly as his lips curve up, "You mean the fake plan?" Stiles opens his mouth and then closes it several times and Scott's grin just gets brighter. "You really think I didn't know that you were lying about that? Come on, dude, I've known you for basically forever. Which is how I also know that you could not be more of a worse example." 

Stiles freezes. His heart is beating way too fast and he knows that Scott and everyone else with supernatural senses can hear it but he doesn't really care. What he does care about is that Scott just implied that he knows Stiles is in love with him. 

He tries to brush it off and forces a grin. "Wow, Scotty. Didn't know you had such a big ego." 

"Oh my god," Isaac mutters, hiding his face in his hands and nearly all of their friends makes a noise of agreement. 

"So, you're saying that you are one hundred percent not in love with me?" Scott asks with this look in his eyes. One that's challenging Stiles to say no, to try and prove Scott wrong despite knowing he's right. "Not even a little bit?"

"That's right," Stiles lies confidently. "Not even a little bit."

There are a few seconds where everyone is quiet as Scott and Stiles just look at each other, both silently daring the other to be the first to say or do something. This shouldn't be as intense as it is but Stiles has just dug himself into the biggest hole ever and he might as well use it as his grave at this point because he just knows he isn't going to be the one to win this. 

"Would you still say that if I kissed you?" Scott somehow manages to ask with the most adorable but also incredibly attractive smile Stiles has ever seen. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yes, I would. Not that you would ever actually do that." 

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, you-" None of them get to find out what exactly Stiles was going to say as he's cut off by Scott leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Stiles' mind immediately goes into full-on freak out mode as his eyes widen and he panics for a second because he has no idea what is happening. But it's like he just can't help himself and he might as well have just melted as his eyes flutter closed and he leans into the kiss. 

He knows he shouldn't because by doing this, he's admitting how he feels without really saying it. Not to mention all of his friends are right beside him. But how is he supposed to focus on anything else when Scott's lips are on his and they're moving and they're so soft and everything about it just feels so amazing. It feels too good to be true. 

But Stiles still doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is Scott's hands on either side of his neck and the way his thumbs are gently stroking along his jaw, not to mention the way he's dragging his tongue over his lower lip. 

Scott finally pulls back, hands staying where they are on Stiles' neck, and it takes Stiles a few seconds to fully recover from what just happened. Then he opens his eyes and is met with Scott's wide, brown puppy-dog eyes that are filled with so much fondness and love that Stiles isn't sure this is even real right now. 

"So," Scott says, voice quiet, "still not in love with me?"

Stiles can't help but grin at that as he shakes his head slowly. "Nope. Although, definitely a lot more attracted to you. You are a fantastic kisser."

Scott groans and lets his hands drop to his side as he grins back. "You do realise I know you're lying, right?"

"I'm not. You really are a great kisser." Scott raises his eyebrows and Stiles shrugs. "Yeah, I do, but this way I'm not technically saying it and am depriving you of the satisfaction of hearing it." He pats Scott's shoulder, grin widening. "Don't wanna make that ego of yours any bigger than it already is."

"Then you also know that that was pretty much a confession, right?" Jackson asks, surprising everyone as he had been staying out of the conversation up until now. 

He's smirking at Stiles but his eyes are darting to Lydia and Stiles wonders why that is. He ignores it for now and rolls his eyes. 

"Until those three words come out of my mouth, I have confessed absolutely nothing and you can prove nothing." 

"But what if-" Scott starts, still grinning.

"No, not even if you kiss me again."

"That wasn't what I was gonna say," Scott replies, laughing. Stiles silently urges him to go on then and Scott's laughter dies down until he's just smiling at Stiles. "What if I told you that I love you?"

Stiles misses a beat. He's pretty sure his heart just stopped but judging by the pounding in his chest, it's just going way too fast to be humanly possible or healthy. 

"You - uh, you... what?" 

Scott smiles fondly and he leans in for the second time, pressing a quicker but just as soft kiss to Stiles' lips. When he pulls away again, he says, "I love you, Stiles."

It takes a few seconds for Stiles to wrap his head around that. Scott just watches him with his brown puppy-dog eyes that are so freaking cute that they make Stiles melt just from looking at them. He groans. 

"Damn it, that isn't fair," he says, pointing at Scott. All he gets in response is Scott holding his gaze and another smile. He groans again. "Fine, fine! I'm in love with you, okay? There it is, I've admitted it. I am one hundred percent completely and utterly in love with Scott McCall, who just so happens to be my alpha. Happy now?"

Scott pecks his cheek, a delighted grin on his lips. "Very."

Stiles pretends to look annoyed but his face is heating up and he tries to duck his head to hide it. Of course, all of his friends can see right through his act.

"So, guess I was right then," Lydia says with a grin. It's clear how happy she is that Stiles finally told Scott the truth but that doesn't mean she's passing up the opportunity to gloat a little. "Emissaries do seem to have a habit of falling in love with their alphas."

Stiles, very reluctantly, lifts his head to face Lydia. He just stares at her for a second and then caves, rolling his eyes. "Okay, so maybe it is pretty likely. But I was technically right as well." Lydia tilts her head. "Clearly not all emissaries fall in love with their alphas after they become emissaries." He grins as he folds his arms across his chest. "My theory was right. I win."

Lydia raises her eyebrows. "You win? You only said that because you knew you were in love with Scott before you became his emissary!" Stiles just shrugs and she sighs but drops it. "Fine. You win." 

She shakes her head and closes the book before meeting Stile's eyes once more. "Oh and, by the way, the book never actually said anything about emissaries being in love with their alphas. I just said it did because I needed you to finally admit how you felt to Scott or else Jackson and I were going to lose a bet to Allison and Isaac and we were not prepared to do that."

Stiles gapes at her and Jackson. They both hold out their hands as Allison and Isaac hand them the money they owe for losing the bet. Lydia winks at Stiles, sending him an innocent smile while Jackson doesn't even try to hide his amusement. 

"Are you kidding me right now? You seriously made a bet on when I would tell Scott that I love him?" Stiles asks incredulously, shaking his head slowly. 

"Yep," Jackson answers, smirking at him. "And thanks to Lydia, we won." 

Stiles just continues to shake his head, pretending to be more annoyed than he really is. He actually finds it hilarious and is pretty impressed by their cunning plan. 

Scott nudges his shoulder and smiles as he slips his hand into Stiles', their fingers lacing together. He then joins in on their friends' conversation, absentmindedly stroking Stiles' knuckles with his thumb. 

Stiles' gaze lingers a little longer on their hands, his lips curving up. He definitely needs to remember to thank Lydia later for finally giving him the push he needed. Even if she also did it for the money. And Stiles definitely isn't mad that Lydia tricked him into confessing. In fact, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
